I Do, I Don't, I Don't Know
by BlueRoseEmbers
Summary: This is the first sequle to my kakashi fanfic The Only Cherry Blossom For Kakashi.
1. The Beginning of the End

Part 1

It was early morning and Aino was helping Kakashi with his crunches.

"10,000, 10,001, 10,002"

Each time Kakashi came up Aino would place a long kiss on his strong sweet lips. It's been three mouths since Kakashi asked Aino to marry him and the final battle between Aino and her mother. Everything was going great for the two love birds.

After Kakashi finished his last set of crunches Aino and him got dress.

"Don't forget Aino we got a budget."

Kakashi said meeting Aino outside the House.

"Your talking to someone who's lived on a lot less, so don't worry"

"O.K. Miss Misaki."

Kakashi said playfully

"That's Mrs. Hatake to you"

Aino said placing her index finger on Kakashi's masked nose. Kakashi grabbed Aino by the waist and swung her into a nice gentle dip

"That doesn't happen for a couple more weeks on May 20."

"You seem extremely cheerful today."

Aino said analyzing Kakashi's face.

"Well of course look who I'm with."

A perverted smile appeared on kakashi's masked face as his eyes traveled down from Aino's eyes to her chest. Aino grabbed Kakashi's nose between her index and middle fingers and brought his eyes back up to hers.

"Whatever's going through that pervert mind will just have to wait a few more weeks."

Aino said with a bright smile on her face. The two love birds kissed and went their separate ways. As Kakashi walked away he turn around to see Aino swinging her hip as she turned her head around and winked then went back to walking. A slight blush came across Kakashi's face as he almost ran into a light pole but disappeared at the last minute to go train his team. Although He didn't train Team 7 anymore every so often they would get together and train. Today they would practice training with shadow clones to increase their strength faster.

In a over grown forest on the outskirts of the village a man covered in bandages from head to toe with short white hair and piercing blood red eyes, the man was staring at the village as his right hand crushed the tree trunk it was resting on.

"It's been a long time my dear Aino but I will make sure I get my pay back. I will do what ever it takes to get pay back even if I have to destroy this village. How dare you get to live a great life while I suffer."

"Sir the plan is all set shall we get started?"

An old man with gray hair sticking out of his top hat, with a beard with a pink bow at the end, and wearing magicians clothes.

"Heh then what are you waiting for Baldric, get started."

The bandaged man ordered. Baldric disappeared in a cloud of smoke as a woman with light blonde hair and bright green eyes jumped down from the tree tops.

"Sir, Kakashi is at the training grounds now what should I do."

"Good Job Aina now go, while Baldric doses his job."

"Yes sir, as you wish"

Aina said as she jumped back into the tree tops.

It was late Noon and Aino had already been to 20 stores trying to find the prefect suite for Kakashi and dress for her. A loud roar echoed through the street as Aino look down and rubbed her stomach

"I guess looking for the perfect dress can really create an appetite."

She said to herself. Aino went over to Ichigaku Ramen shop and bought a large bowl of raman. While eating her raman, Aino notice out of the corner of her eye a man with short blonde hair and glasses around his light red eyes walk by.

"No way, it couldn't be. Could it?"

Aino paid for her unfinished bowl of Raman and rushed out to find the man.

"Why now if he didn't die why now did he come back? What will I tell Kakashi? Kakashi…"

Aino turned a corner to find herself in an abandon part of the village. Buildings had broken windows and doors hanging by one hinge.

"Nobu?"

Aino called but the only reply was her own echo.

"Nobu are you here?"

An unexpected cold chill ran down Aino's back as she tuned around to see Baldric standing right in front of her.

"Who the hell are you and wears Nobu?"

Aino yelled as she reached down for her weapons in her leg pouch.

"Ah so you're the Aino the master's been crazy about."

"Master? Are you referring to Nobu? Is Nobu alive? Tell me!!"

Aino grabbed Baldric by the shirt collar and held a Kunai at his throat.

"Heh he has great taste in women that's for sure."

Baldric knocked the Kunai out of Aino hand and shoves her to the ground with one hand.

"Stoyan Nkiruka Jutsu".

Aino was on her knees unable to move, her lungs felt heavy with every breath she took and her arms felt like cinder blocks.

"W-what did you do to me?"

"Heh you'll see but before I do anything how about a change of clothes first."

With a snap of his fingers Baldric changed into Nobu.

"How's this Aino?"

Shock and anger hit Aino all at once as her fist tighten.

"You, you..."

"Yes I tricked you but that was only the beginning here comes the fun part. The stun Jutsu I put on you will forbid you to move any muscle of you body expect your mouth and lungs. Don't want you to die now; the Master's got too much for you to let you die."

"Who's your Master I demand to know!"

"Heh you need not know his name for you all ready know him, now dear Aino time to forget…well to others a least."

Baldric pulled a necklace, with a Red tear drop shaped pendant, from around his neck. The pendant slid down to the end of the chain as Baldric held the other end. The pendant moved from left to right going faster each time. Aino tried to look away but her eyes would not close nor would her head move away.

"Mielikki Perdita Jutsu"

A sudden flash of bright light came from pendant to Aino's eyes.

Kakashi and team 7 were taking their afternoon break when Sasuke and Naruto noticed something moving in the over grow grass next to them. Sasuke pulled out his Shuriken but before he could through it Aino came out of the tall grass with Kunai in her and blood covering her body.

"Help me please."

Aino cried out reaching for team 7. Everyone rushed to her side as Aino fell on her hands breathing heavily.

"Who did this to you?"

Naruto asked popping his knuckles

"I'll make them pay."

Kakashi pick Aino up and looked at everybody.

"There's no time for questions stay here while I take Aino to the hospital."

With that Kakashi dashed off.

"That's weird why doesn't Kakashi want us to go with him?

Sasuke wondered

"And why wasn't he worried about Aino? The sound of his voice was calm."

Sakura added. The three teenagers just stood there wonder and praying that Aino was alright.

Kakashi slowed down when he got far enough away then placed Aino on the soft grass with her back against a tree

"Who are you and why do you look like Aino?"

Kakashi said with anger in his voice. Aino looked at him as an evil smile crawl up her face.

"I'm Aina and look like Aino because I can."

Kakashi took a Kunai and held it to Aina's throat.

"You better not have harmed my Aino."

Aina laugh and took Kakashi's kunai and held it at his throat.

"Don't worry I haven't been around her all day but you should worry more about yourself."

Aina pulled the kunai back and shot her arm down, aiming toward Kakashi's neck.

A loud scream of bloody murder was heard all over the village.


	2. Forgotten

**Part 2**

Blood dripped to the ground from Kakashi's hand as he held the kunai just several inches from his neck.

"**WHERE IS AINO!!?"**

**Kakashi yelled. **

"**My, my, don't we have a temper, doesn't matter it**'s** far too late anyway.**"

**Just then a loud scream of bloody murder rang out from somewhere in the village. Kakashi dashed off without a second though of Aina while Aina just stood there laughing, watching Kakashi jump from roof to roof. ** Kakashi clench his fist tight praying for Aino to be alright. He soon came across a female body lying motionless near abandon buildings. Kakashi jumped down to see if it was Aino and sure enough it was. He rushed over to her side he heart being faster with each step he took. He held her in his arm as he said

"Aino? Aino are you alright?"

Aino slowly open her eyes but something was different, her once sprinkling green emerald eyes were now dull and almost lifeless. Aino screamed and pushed Kakashi back knocking the wind out of him. Aino tried to hide behind a dead tree trunk as Kakashi weakly stood up.

"Aino what's the matter?"

Aino gradually poked her head out from behind the tree trunks and said the words Kakashi could never even if he tried.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?"

Kakashi wanted to fall to the ground with shock but instead he stood his ground unable to speak. The pain he felt in his chest was the worse pain he ever felt in his entire life.

'Why? Why did I say that I know who Kakashi is? I know him, I love him.'

Aino thought as tears ran down her face. Kakashi looked up to see the tears dripping off her face on to the ground.

"Aino what's wrong?"

In seconds Aino was hugging Kakashi like there was no tomorrow bawling as tears flowed down her face like streams.

"I don't know. I don't know"

In a tree, high above Aino and Kakashi, Baldric watch the two with a smile on his face. Now satisfied with what was happening, he leaped over tree tops back to the bandaged man.

"Master Phoenix I done as you wished? The girl called Aino now is trapped in her own mind seeing everything that's going on and able to do anything about it."

"Heh she won't be able to last long seeing then people she loves in sorrow because of her."

Aina appeared by a tree with a smile on her face.

"My, my, phoenix the way this looks someone might think you once had feelings for this girl."

In fury Phoenix threw a kunai at Aina but Aina just grab a near by tree branch and swung to dodge the kunai.

"I am right. Then you'll be surprised to find out you plan will fail."

Aina said in a clam voice. Phoenix smiles his teeth in anger.

"How dare you Aina how dare you defy me. You know nothing about how this is going to end."

Aina jumped down in front of Phoenix with no sign of fear on her face.

"Your right Phoenix I don't know how this is going to end but what I do know is that no matter what you do or what you say the love between Aino and Kakashi is so strong that it's unbreakable."

Phoenix punched Aina but before he could she vanished and appeared behind him.

"When all is said and done you will lose Phoenix. I promise you that."

In a light cloud of smoke Aina disappeared. Phoenix's hands clenched tight

'I will not lose; I will kill Aino with my bare hands if I have to.'

Phoenix thought as he calmed himself down.

"Baldric!"

"Yes Sir?"

"Make sure Aino suffers greatly. Get involved if you have too."

"Yes Sir, but what about Aina?"

"Don't worry about that little know it all. I have a feeling that she won't be a problem until the end. Now go!"

With that Baldric vanished to find Aino. Phoenix held his first to his face

"I will win. I WILL WIN!"

Kakashi was leaning against the hospital wall by Aino's room reflecting on what Tsunade said after he brought Aino there

(Flashback)

Aino was sitting on the hospital bed while Tsunade scanned everything, her brain, chest, and eyes to see if there was anything. Tsunade gave a big sigh and walked over to Kakashi.

"Can I speak with you privately for a minute?"

Kakashi nodded as they left the room out into the hallway.

"Unfortunately I can't find anything wrong but it's clear that's she's forgotten everything. I'm sorry Kakashi I can't give you an answer on what's wrong so the best thing I can't say to do to help her is not tell her who you are."

"WHAT?"

Kakashi says almost yelling.

"If you tell her who you are and try to explain things to fast she might go into shock and that could kill her. The best thing would be to take everything one step at a time. Treat it like the first time you met her."

Kakashi just leaned back on the wall behind him and looked at the ground with out a word to be said. Tsunade placed her hand on his shoulder then walked away.

(End Flashback)

For the first time in a long time Kakashi shed tears, the thought of his fiancé had forgotten him and everything that they had been through. Just this morning they were being all flirty and lovey dovey but now, now they were back at square one. Kakashi clamed himself down and walked back in to Aino's room where Aino was still sitting on the bed but something about her just felt different besides the memory loss. Unfortunately Kakashi could not put his foot on it.

"You um…ready to go Aino?"

"Yeah let's go"

Aino replied emotionlessly walking passed Kakashi. The two now Non-love birds checked out of the hospital and stared their way back to Kakashi's House.

They reached the house and went in

"Lady's first"

Kakashi said opening the door for Aino. Glancing around the house, she could tell that Kakashi lived with some one else.

"So who else lives with you?"

Aino asked looking around the house

"Come on I'll show you to your room."

Kakashi said avoiding the question

"This is where you can sleep."

Aino looked around the bedroom.

"What is this you guest room or something."

"No this is wear I usually sleep but for the time being you can sleep hear"

"Where will you sleep Kakashi?"

Kakashi smiled

"On the couch in the living room. Is that ok?"

"Yeah"

Aino said trying not to be tongue tied. Kakashi went over and sat on the couch and started to read his book but before he could read one word Aino was sitting by him trying to read his book.

"Can I help you Aino?"

Kakashi asked shutting his book.

"Why didn't you answer my first question?"

"What was that?"

"I asked who else lives with you?"

Kakashi looked at the floor

"What would make you think someone was living with me"

"It just feels like two lovers live here or something like that. So who is it?"

"W-well it's my future wife."

Kakashi said hesitantly.

"Wow you got yourself a woman she is really lucky to have you. When do I get to meet her?"

"Well she's away right now so I don't know."

"Away? Do you mean she left you?"

"NO, no, no she's not like that at all it's just well I guess she's got cold feet, that's all."

Aino laid her head on Kakashi's shoulder.

"So what's her name?"

"Funny thing is her name is Aino."

"Wow we share the same name cool."

Aino said squeezing Kakashi's arm tighter as tears slid down her face.

"Why are you crying?"

Kakashi asked wiping away the tears

"I don't know just something deep in side me says I should and to say don't worry."

'Kakashi I'm sorry please wait I will remember I promise just dont endure too much pain.'

Aino thought as she fell asleep.

Out side of the house Baldric was watching as the two talks.

"Damn it! It hasn't even been a day and she's all ready starting to remember. I guess Aina was right."

Baldric snapped his fingers and turned in to Aina.

"But none the less I'll keep an eye on them for now and wait for the perfect moment to strike. I will make Aino go through torture not matter what."

Baldric broke out in to an evil laugh that could be heard for miles.


	3. Pain, Pain, and More Pain

Two weeks have past since Aino lost her memory and nothing has changed. Kakashi took her everywhere he went the first week fearing that who ever caused her to lose her memory would come back for more. Every once in a while in the corner of his eye Kakashi would see Aina watching him but when he turned around no one was there.

One day when Kakashi was off on an S-rank mission, Aino was home washing dishes humming a little tune to herself. As she was washing, deep in her mind the real Aino the, one that remembered everything, was fighting the chains of her forgotten brain that held her tight in her tracks. She had been yanking and pulling with all her might but only managed to pull out less than an inch. Aino took a deep breath and tried one more time pulling with all her might. Blood rushed down her arm as the circulation to her fingers became narrow causing them to turn a purplish blue. When she finally gave up the blood loss had made her dizzy and the tears she had shed trying to fight the pain came rushing out. The pain in her wrist hurt but the most painful thing she realized was she will never be able to tell Kakashi the one thing she never got to say to him.

"I love you...Kakashi"

she said under her breath as she passed out.

By this time the Aino with the memory loss was getting a headache.

"All this hard work must be getting to me."

she said wiping the sweat for her forehead

On his S-rank mission Kakashi couldn't help but miss the Aino he knew. The Aino now was scared of ever little thing. Kakashi missed the natural smell of cherry blossoms that seemed to wrap around every inch of Aino's body. He missed every detail about his beloved Aino the way she walked, her less than average size feet gracing the hard floor with their touch, her smile, how her lips never parted no matter how happy she was, and so much more the list could go on forever.

As he settle down for the night watching the flame of his fire flicker something deep down inside of him felt wrong. Kakashi just shook it off knowing after all he had asked Tsunade to have the ANBU keep an eye on Aino.

Deciding she needed a break Aino went outside for a walk. Walking through the village as the sun set she saw many faces that brought broken fragments of memories but she wasn't sure if they were memories or just a bad case of deja vu. Some where between figuring out what pieces of the puzzle called a memory and a little girl asking Aino if she could have another Ice cream, Aino wondered up a broken path that seem to be hidden. She did know why she was following it , all she knew was that there was something ahead she had to see. When Aino remove the thick overgrown branches from her view she saw on a hill a woman with brownish-black hair about 5'7" feet tall wearing giant wraps around her body looking at a tome.

'Kurenai'

Aino thought

Aino climb up the hill to find the woman crying.

"excuse me."

Aino said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Kurenai turned around in surprise. the shocked look on her face turned in to a sad smile as she went bad to looking at the stone.

"Hey Aino long time no see. I was just taking to Asuma. you know it been a full year since his death, how time flies."

Tears flowed down the Kurenai's cheeks to the cold ground. Aino couldn't think of anything to say or more less she did want to say anything because this was the first person who acted like they met before. All Aino did was place her hands on Kurenai's shoulder.Kurenai looks to the setting sun.

"We're always told to enjoy our life while we can because the life of a shinobi is sometimes short lived. we grow up knowing this but we never really think about it. Now that Asuma's dead I wonder "what if"."

Kurenai turns to face Aino with a sad smile on her face.

"Aino promise me that your cherish every moment you have with Kakashi because you don't know how lucky you got it right now to be with the person you love."

silence fell between the two as Aino fights to say the words she wanted to ask since meeting Kurenai.

"What do you mean? Did I know Kakashi before i lost my memory?"

A look of fear ran up Kurenai's body as she remembers that Aino lost her memory.

"Well...I...umm got to go"

she said before vanishing in to a cloud of smoke.

running back to the village Kurenai thought

'I got to tell the Hokage before its to late'

Aino stood stunned for a moment before her head start hurting. she grabbed her head as if it was going to fall off and when down on her knees. The pain was so bad that Aino couldn't even see straight but some how she got to her feet and manged to get back to Kakashi house. As soon as she open the door she fell on the floor unable to move or even speak.

"How could this happen!"

Tsunade yelled.

"I'm sorry Hokage, like i said i forget that Aino had lost her memory."

Kurenai said lowering her head.

Tsunade's fist clutch tight as she thought of what might happen.

"Shizune send the ANBU out to check on Aino"

"Yes ma'am"

As Shizune turn the door knob to tell the ANBU member Kakashi open it.

"Kakashi"

All three female shinobi said.

"Kakashi did you mange to get your mission done so soon."

Tsunade said startled

Kakashi's body was covered in wounds from head to toe. Most of the were defense wounds on his arms.

"Yeah I killed the trouble makers and manged to get back the item to its owner."

Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head.

"Kakashi I'm sorry"

Kurenai blurted out

"what do you mean?"

As the three shinobi explained what had happen outside Baldric read their lips smirking.

"This could play out to my advantage."

Baldric whispered as he left to go to Kakashi's house for the big scene.

"WHAT!"

Kakashi snapped

"Tsunade why did you have the ANBU looking after her!?"

Tsunade folded her hands across her chest with a stern look on her face.

"I sorry Kakashi i tried but every ANBU was already doing something I'm sorry."

Kakashi's fist were so tight that blood dripped down to the ground. With out thinking Kakashi ran out and through the village jumping from roof top to roof top straight to his house. The rain started to beat down heavily as he drew closer. When he finally reached the door while he noticed it was open and there right in the door way was Aino passed out holding her head.

"AINO! AINO!"

Kakashi shouted as he picked up Aino's body holding her tight to him. Aino's eyes slowly opened as a flicker of shine from the past Aino was shone. For a minute everything was fine but then Aino pushed Kakashi knocking him on and over the couch.

'Man her mind might be gone but her super human strength ain't'

"Aino whats wrong why did you push me."

"Run Kakashi get out of here."

Aino screamed as she held her gut

"Kakashi please i don't want to hurt you again."

"Hurt...me...again?"

Aino let out a high pitch glass shattering scream

Her eyes rolled in the back in her head as she looked to the sky, a dark blue Chakra swirled around Aino then suddenly vanished. A smirk creep its way on Aino's face as she looked back down at Kakashi with her dark blue eyes.

"Heracrystal Jutsu!"

Ice froze over her right arm from the elbow down to form a sword. In a flash she started running towards Kakashi.

"Now die Kakashi!"

Kakashi blocked Aino's ice sword with a kunai.

"Aino stop this right now. Pull yourself together!"

"Why should I, Kakashi dear after all don't you want to kill me?"

"What?"

Aino pulled back then swung again. Kakashi jumped at the last minute let Aino cut the couch in half. Kakashi jumped on the walk the towards Aino pining her to the walk behind her.

"What are you talking about Aino."

"The pain"

Their weapons cling back and forth destroying everything thing in their path, leaving small wounds on each other.

"Aino you not making any since?"

"The pain i cause you, the Hokage, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, everyone i knew but most of all myself. You could tell everytime you looked in my eyes that i was hurting and hurting bad. You didn't know how to help me then it came to you if i didn't remember by May 20 the day we were going to get married."

"Your wrong Aino I-"

Kakashi's words were cut off by a sharp pain in his abs. He looked down to see Aino's sword had some how lodged itself in.

"Aino...I...I...I...lo-"

Kakashi's body slipped off the sword and fell to the floor letting blood swallow it.

Aino fell to her knees tears falling from her face. Her eyes not back to their normal bright green. blood stained her hands.

"Kakashi I'm sorry i tried fighting it. I didn't mean to hurt you. Kakashi please answer me! KAKASHI-"

Aino's right arm had grown a mind of its own because it had lodged itself in the same place in Aino's body as it had Kakashi's. The arm removed itself pulling out blood as Aino fell over onto Kakashi.

'Aino...'

Was the last thought that raced through Kakashi's mind.

Outside of the house Baldric was laughing his ass off enjoying the fight.

"To bad Aino is dead. Master Phoenix is going to be so mad at me but I got to kill the copy ninja so I'm happy."

"Thank you so much Baldric."

A womans voice called out from the dark.

Baldric turned around to see Aina smiling a evil smile.

"Aina I'm going to kill you"

Before Baldric could pull out his weapon Aina had all her right arm into a Ice sword, cut off his head ,and have the ice mealt from her arm, in a matter of seconds.

Baldrics body fell to the cold hard ground coving it in blood as his head rolled down the hill into the near by stream and floating off somewhere.

"Now its time for me to do my job."

Aina said under her breath as she pulled out thread with the evil smile still on her face.

* * *

Side Note:

OK people I know it's been awhile and its going to be another while before I get part 4 up. Until then please comment, I love reading them. Give me ideas if you don't mind. I would love to use them. Tell me what I need to improve. Just please tell me something.

Thanks


	4. Truth known, Words said

Aino sluggishly opened her eyes to a glared silver and black mixture. She moved her hands to rub her eyes but found that they were tied soundly above her head by a gold virtually invisible thread. She heard a low groan come from the silver and black mixture. Aino shock her head to clear her vision to find the mixture was Kakashi. The thin thread that tied her was bundled around his wrist and crisscross around his body. Following the thread down Aino saw blood drizzle out of Kakashi's mutilate abdominal on to the green grass.

"Kakashi!"

Aino yelled pulling on the threads to reach him. A surge of shock bolt up her spine and she lash out the pain felt as if someone had hacked her down the middle and all the blood was rushing out. Aino flopped back, the surge of shock died. Aino looked to the ground trying to catch her breath as dark charcoal smoke drifted off her body.

"You shouldn't pull on the thread it will send over a thousand volts of electric current through your body."

a female voice said gently. Aino looked up to see a reflection of herself standing next to Kakashi with a twisted smile on her face.

"Who are you?"

Aino asked glancing between Aina and Kakashi.

"Why I'm you Aino"

Aina smile a devilish smile.

Kakashi eyes flew open and saw Aino tided up talking to some one.

"Aino are you all right?"

"Kakakshi... DON"T MOVE!"

Kakashi froze in his place then turn to see Aina by his side.

"why are you doing this to Aino?"

He yelled searching for a weapon.Aina folded her arms.

"Don't bother I disarmed both of you. I know Aino won't remember but back when  
she was fighting Vald, you called out her name at the last moment saving her from turning in to a monster. unknown to you, that gave birth to me. I watched your happy lies but you never told her the three magic words. Since you never told her I am obliged to make both you lives a living hell."

"That don't make since."

Kakashi uttered. Aino was confused, the idea that Kakashi new her before had never interred her mind.

'Kakashi knew me before I forgot so that means...that means.'

"Yes Aino you are Kakashi's future wife,...well was."

Aina snapped her fingers and an electric pain rushed up Kakashi's body.

"Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT!!"

Aino cried. Aina snapped her figures again ending the torture. Kakashi fell back the  
threads giving way to his weight. All Aino could see was his feet and the rapid raise and fall of his chest.

"KAKASHI !"

Aino screamed pulling at the thread to get to him. the surge was at full power but in Aino's mind all she could feel was the cold grass and heart sinking gut wrenching pain on losing something dear. Aina made her way casual past Aino and picked Kakashi up by his hair. Aina took her index and middle fingers of her open hand and the over her lips as if putting on lip stick.

"Kiss of death Jutsu"

Aina gazed upon Aina ripping off Kakashi's mask and kissing his roughly with her dead black lips. Kakashi's eyes got darker and colder as he could feel the life being pride out of him. Aina remove her lips and drop the dead weight in her hands. Kakashi's body fell like a pile of bricks.

"Kakashi? Kakashi?"

Aina snapped her finger telling the threads that bind to Aino to let go. The threads zipped back to the ground. Aino dashed over to Kakashi and help his body. His black eyes were open and staring in hers. Anger over boiled, the flame of total loss consumed Aino. She leaped up and punched Aina knocking her six feet into the ground.

"We may have similar names but you are not me!"

Aino howled then walked back to wear Kakashi was, tears sliding down her face.

"you had no right to take my husband away from me, he saved me from mother, and made me happy!"

the anger in tone of her voice turn to sorrow.

"No one in this world deserves to live more than him. so why? why kill him? I remember now I wish I would have remember sooner. Theres something I needed to say for a long time. This world can live with out me but it needs Kakashi."

Aino's lips glowed a pure white as she leaned down and please a gental loving kiss on Kakashi's lips.

"Stop!"

Aina tried to yell but only can out in a whisper. her legs super glued to the dirt. Kakashi open his eyes finding himself in the most loving kiss ever. Aino pulled out of the kiss and cupped Kakashi's face.

"I love you Kakashi."

She whispered. her bright green emerald eyes sparkling.

"Aino?"

Aino fell on Kakashi's chest her breath shallow, all she could hear was his heart beat. A calm breeze washed over Aino and into Kakashi's nose.

'Cherry blossom'

He carefully laid Aino on her back, her gold hair sprawled out across the grass, and the most joyous smile on her face. Aino wrapped her arms around Kakashi's neck and pulled him in for another loving kiss. Their lips meet and open to let one another's tongues in. The kiss seem to last forever but only lasted seconds. Kakashi pulled away, Aino spoke softly.

"Kakashi Hatake...I love you with all my heart.

"Aino... I love you more than anything... You are the most important person to me in a long time."

Aino smiled as her eyes closed and her arms fell to her side. In a flash Kakashi punched Aina in the face. Aina just turned her head and looked at Kakashi.

"It's all your fault."

He roared

"No...It's both our faults. If you had told her how you felt sooner I wouldn't have thought to end both your lives. If I had understood the measurement of how much she loved you, I would have left it at that."

"it's kinda to late now. Nothings going to bring Aino back-"

Aina jabbed Kakashi in the gut letting him fall to the ground. She walked over to  
Aino her eyes hidden by shadows.

"There is one way to save her."

Aina ran her fingers over her lips, turning pure white.

'Aino I only did this to prove to you that you both were meant for each other and to make sure Phoenix didn't get his hands on you.I can rest back in our body. Aino...your welcome.'

Kakashi woke up feeling something heavy on his chest, he open his eyes to see Aino asleep on him.

"Aino!"

He shout with glee. Aino jumped awake and looked and Kakashi surprised.

"how...when...why?"

was all she could say, looking around. they found they where back at home. the once torn walls, and turned over furniture, where now like new.

"Aino"

Kakashi through his arms around her and hugged her never wanting to let her go.

"I love you Aino."

"I love you too Kakashi."

Aino hugged back. Aino looked down to see bandages around Kakashi's waist.

'Thank you...Aina'

"Can we...get married now."

Aino begged.

"After all we been through, getting married will be a piece of cake."

Kakashi whispered in her hair.

* * *

Hey this is Serenayasha(Kiararitter) This is not the end. Part 6 will be the last part of this sequel just to let you know. Please comment and/or Rate. Let me know how I'm doing. 


	5. Wedding Bells are Gonna Chaim

Date: May 21 6:00 PM near sunset

Every one in the village that had to deal with the wedding was running around to get the finial touches ready. Kakashi was in the grooms changing room putting on his off white tie.

"You have one this battle Kakashi but not the war."

Gai said with a thumbs up and sparkling smile.

Kakashi was wearing a gray tuxedo, silver vest,tie, white shirt, light gray pants, silver shoes and mask.

"Kakashi five minutes"

Tsunade called on the other side of the door

"OK"

Kakashi walked outside to the alter with his best man Gai behind him. The wedding was outside just as the sun was setting lighting the sky with a mixture of orange, yellow and pink. Kakashi watch the flower girl, the girl from Konohamaru's team,whore a white dress, tossed a mix of pink white and red rose petal on the grown. the brides maid came out with their men. Sakura was first walking with Sasuke, then Ino with Sikamaru,and Ten ten with Neji. The girls whore short pink dresses to their knees, spaghetti straps on their shoulders, a dark pink ribbon tied around their waste and three inch open toe shoes. The guys had on black tuxedos, white shirt, vet and a red tie, black pants and shoes. The music started to play and slowly Aino appeared. she was wearing a long white dress with no sleeves the only color was at the top with a line of light blue and bottom outlining the pattern. Her Vail was held by a tiara that held her hair in a neat bun. On Aino arm was Naruto wearing the same out fit as the other guys. Kakashi was Stunned at how beautiful she looked. Aino and naruto parted as Aino stood by Kakashi's side. the music stopped at Tsunade spoke.

"Ladies and Gentle men we are gathered hear today to bring these two too gather. If their is any one here who abjects please speak now or forever hold your peace."

The crowd was dead silent. Some people looked around but the only sound was the creeping of the birds.

"OK. Do you Kakashi take Aino to be your wife for better or worse for rich or for poor, in sickness or heath, to death do you part?"

"I do?"

"Now place the ring on Aino's hand. and repeat after me."

Kakashi grabbed the ring from Sasuke and put it on Aino's ring finger.

"With this ring I be wed."

"With this ring I be web."

Aino smiled as she looked into Kakashi's eye.

"Do you Aino take Kakashi to be your husband for better or worse, for rich or for poor, in sickness or heath, to death do you part?"

"I do."

"repeat after me"

Aino took the ring from Sakura and placed it on Kakashi's hand.

"With this ring I be wed."

"With this ring I be web."

" As the Fifth Hokage of the hidden leaf village I now pronouns you Husband and wife you may now kiss the bride."

Kakashi raised the vial and kissed Aino deeply as her arms wrapped around his neck. He pick her up bridal style and disappeared in cloud of smoke and blue rose petal. On the floor laid a sign that read:

'Be back in two weeks.'

That night The newly married couple laid cuddled together, skin to skin.

"Kakashi?"

"Yes my darling wife?"

Kakashi said placing a kiss in Aino's forehead.

"May we have a kid?"

"We just got married are you sure we're ready?"

"Yeah I am as long as you are."

"well then.."

Kakashi got on top of Aino pulling the cover over their heads.

"We better get busy."

He said as the kiss taking everything and anything to make that night last forever.

* * *

The end 


End file.
